cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Platina Berlitz
|image = PlatinaBerlitzDisparu.png |order = of Férin |term_start = 8 March 2009 |birth_date = |birth_place = , Canada |spouse = Paul Berlitz |party = Liberal Party (2012—) Empire Party (2009—2012) |almamater = Université de Férin |religion = |signature = Signature of Platina Berlitz.svg }} Platina Berlitz ( Bonaugure, born 27 January 1987) is a Disparuean . She currently serves as the of Férin. She is a member of the Liberal Party and a member of the Disparu Committee. As of 2012, she is the youngest mayor ever elected in the history of Disparu. Early life Berlitz was born in , Canada as Platina Bonaugure in 1987 to a and prominent family. At the age of 17, Berlitz attended the in order to obtain a degree. Political career Like many others who resided in Quebec at that time, Berlitz's studies were interrupted by the breakout of the Canadian Crisis. Since Trois-Rivières was a major , it became the target of several missile attacks launched during the crisis, and as a result Berlitz and her family was forced to flee to the safety of Ferinh. Berlitz continued to study at the local university, where she quickly gained prominence and popularity due to her involvement in many clubs and movements. She was recommended to the Disparu Committee by one of her , Rowan Atkin. Berlitz was quickly accepted into the Committee. She was known as the public face of the Committee, with Berlitz often being seen in public rallies, debates, and initiatives launched by the Committee. Public opinion of her was positive, due to her bubbly and energetic personality, and her compassion for others. During her time in the Committee, Berlitz met her future husband, Paul Berlitz. After Quebec's secession from Canada, Berlitz remained in Ferinh, which had been renamed to Eterna, in order to finish her studies at the university. When the Committee was split into three political parties on 18 February 2009 in preparation for the upcoming election, Berlitz became a part of the Empire Party, which was led by Cynthia Celeste. During the city's first mayoral election following the establishment of Disparu, Berlitz ran as a candidate and won by a huge margin. Under her management, she began a program of renovating the city's infrastructure, which had began to deteriorate following the fall of Saboria and communist Canada, and preserving the city's historic sites. She started many bursary programs to encourage students to study in the city, and also began an initiative to quickly restore the city's status as a centre of scientific and technological innovation. Her plans were very successful, and led to a large amount of support for her from the public. Following the fall of Disparu, she raced against time and, with the help of her husband, organized the police and other government institutions in order to prevent the city of falling into anarchy. She managed to fend off attacks by fringe groups until the city was secured by incoming forces from Pravus Ingruo. The troops, who had come in due to the Government's last request of establishing a protectorate in former Disparu, helped solidify Berlitz's efforts to prevent anarchy. In the months that followed, Berlitz continued to perform her duties as mayor, and helped lead the transitional government set up in the city. During this time, she and her husband led a campaign to rename Eterna to a Francophone version of its original name, Ferinh. The campaign met little opposition, as the city's populace related more to the old name. After a city referendum, the city was renamed to "Férin". During the Second Quiet Revolution, she supported her husband's work with the National Convention, and often worked with him in public meetings and debates that discussed the National Convention's work. After the establishment of Disparu, she joined her husband's political party, the Liberal Party. Trivia * Berlitz was depicted on the Darach and Pikachurin series (both $20) of the old Disparuean dollar. Category:People of Disparu Category:Politicians of Disparu Category:Individuals Category:Politicians